96th Hunger games
by Silverfang the Medicine cat
Summary: Ebony,Gemma,Ali,Tanner, and Jeremiah are the five remaining tributes from the arena battles, now they fight for there lives against their own victims, Now who will be the three that win the Quarter Quell?
1. Chapter 1

*Let The games Begin*

*Nym O'neil*

DING! The gong went off I ran towards what I thought was the cornucopia, it was actually the cornucopia, but I'm blind so I wouldn't know. I didn't want to be here; I knew I would die as soon as the games began but I didn't want to die first. BOOM! A canon sounded, a smile lit my face but I felt something hit me in the back, it was large and heavy. I landed on the ground with a thud, and I closed my eyes. BOOM! That was my canon the second victim in the games. These horrific games.

*Ali Fernando*

I gaze at my two first victims, that pale blind kid and the tan girl Tanya; "Easy kills" I smirk. When I see Anastasia and Jeremiah run into the woods, arms carrying supplies. I didn't care; they didn't matter they were weak, Jeremiah had oak brown hair and murky lake water eyes, he also had an angelic look about him but he was too frightened to fight, same as Anastasia, the tall black/dark brown haired girl. I was to occupied to see the other careers already at the cornucopia, while the rest of the contestants fled into the snow covered hills and into the forest. I grabbed my axe out of Nym's back and hustled into the cornucopia where the others waited.

*Rain Flemming*

"Look who's late" I scowled, at the approaching girl named Ali.

"Whatever, I was killing contestants" she countered. I rolled my eyes.

"Enough we have work to do" Tanner said. I looked at him and smiled; he was totally hot. His blonde hair matched well with his tanned skin.

"Yes; lets get ready to go hunting." I smiled "let the games begin"

We waited until dusk had finally approached and the sound of the anthem played, to start hunting for tributes. But before we left I managed to look up in the sky to see Nym; the blind kid and Tanya; the super tan girl. I laughed aloud, so Ali could only kill a blind kid and Tanya who scored a 1 on her training results.

"Nice job killing the handicapped" I laughed. She turned red with rage and jogged up to meet with Tanner, Braxton, Gemma, and Damian.

*****Jeremiah Mitlock*

I rushed into the cornucopia as soon as the gong rang. "Fools" I muttered. I was really small for a fourteen-year old and had an angelic look about me; plus it helped I pretended to be weak, scared, and innocent. When really I could kill easily, BOOM! I heard a canon sound "Tanya" I thought. BOOM! Another canon Nym's this time. I pushed the thoughts out of my head and ran inside the cornucopia and grabbed a bow and some daggers, a backpack full of supplies, and a sleeping bag. "Wow these games are easy" I thought.

"Lets go the Careers are coming" Anastasia whispered. I sighed and nodded; we booked for the forest looking for a source of water and a good shelter. We ran for a good half hour and stopped to take a drink from our water bottles. I heard a twig snap behind me and raised my bow aiming to take down anyone who got in my way. But instead, out walked Rye Nyquist, whose blonde hair was dripping with sweat and Ebony Dayen, the pretty blonde. "Alliance?" Ebony asked. I smiled and nodded I had my team. It was time to win.

"Alright lets set up camp" I ordered "empty out your backpacks to, we need to see what supplies we-" I was interrupted by a dagger flying past my head. I turned and glared at Felicia Lotera and Cadrean Honor.

"So it begins" I said. I ran grabbed my bow and launched an arrow through Felicia's chest.

"Felicia!" Cadrean screamed. Pulling out his sword, he lunged at me but I was fast and scrambled up a tree. But before he could reach me a pickaxe swung at him.

"Rye!" I shout "hit him from behind!" I knew it would be useless and until he got help; Anastasia grabbed Felicia's knife and threw it at the back at Cadrean hoping to distract him; it worked. Cadrean turned and ran at Anastasia but she was fast to and dodged him. BOOM! The sound of the canon hummed in my ears, it was Felicia's. Cadrean backed off Anastasia and ran off into the woods.

"I'm so sorry Felicia" I whispered to her dead body "I need to get home, and help my family" I stopped whispering and Ebony patted my shoulder.

"It'll be ok" she whispered. I shook my head it never would; I let my tears fall gracefully to the floor hearing _drip-drop_. I turned to my allies, only three of us could win and I wanted it to at least be one of them. I try to smile but I'm traumatized, I actually killed a human being, a twelve year-old at that.

***So how was that? Sorry if it's not good it's my first Hunger games story which is owned by Suzanne Collins* R&R please!**

**Death toll:**

**Nym O'Neil- District 8**

**Tanya Soaya-District 5**

**Felicia Lotera-District 3**

**Sorry about killing your characters but it must be done.**

**Chapter 4: Day 1: Mutts, Love, and Violence**

*Fretta Scotte*

I walked alone through the snowy/foresty hills alone, Nym died in the bloodbath so I was all alone. I wanted to win; I wanted to survive. I sat on a small stone, hearing someone coming I looked at my surroundings just trees and trees. I stood up and quietly crept behind a tree trying to lift the sword I had managed to grab at the cornucopia. Definitely not my first weapon choice but, hey it was a weapon. I struggle to keep still as I hear two voices talking quietly.

"Do you think we'll win?" I heard someone say, I recognized that voice as Jennifer Lillot.

"I hope so Jen" someone replied "I really do".

"Jerick?" Jen whispered. Jerick nodded as if he already understood and quietly approached the tree. The closer they got; the more I wanted to cry, I was going to die.

*Jen Lillot*

As I approach the tree I hear someone crying, I sighed as I pulled out my dagger and was about to thrust it into the contestants abdomen. But before I could stab her Jerick pulled my arm back.

"Uh hello enemy!" I say my face contorted with anger. He looked at me solemnly,

"Fine" I mutter. He smiles and grabs her hand; she smiles back. Before she knows it he kisses her, and I can't help but turn red. But then I remember, these are the games and love will probably kill them. So now I can't help but feel bad.

*Ebony Dayen*

it's the middle of the first night and only three tributes died. One of them killed by little Jeremiah, at first he seemed so innocent not wanting to kill, but he killed that district 3 tribute Felicia without a second thought until she actually died. I felt sorry for the younger kids in the games. It was so unfair they had most of their lives ahead of them. Oh well can't change the rules. I twirl my short sword around skillfully, guess getting a 10 on the training score really counts for something. When I get up to see Jeremiah sitting on a log; his face stained with tears. I know why but I don't say anything. His guilt was consuming him.

*Griffin Din*

I wake up in the middle of the night to see yellow eyes staring at me from the shrub beside me.

"Mutts" Luna whispered from above me. She was in a tree, I slowly got up closely avoiding the Mutts gazes. That was when I turned and met a small blind ones eyes. Suddenly it snarled and lunged but I moved out of the way, carefully avoiding its razor sharp claws. Luna reached out to me and I grabbed her hands; I was halfway up in the trees when her eyes went wide and I started to slip.

"Dammit!" I yell falling onto the ground. I pull out my sword and start to hack and slash wildly. But the blind one is soon joined by a russet colored one and a small midnight colored one with emerald eyes. Quickly they pin me to the ground and start to tear me apart. When my district token falls out a small wooden bird falls out of my pocket.

"Lire…" I managed to croak, as one mutt tears off my hand. "We can finally be together brother." Even in my dying moments I manage to smile. My twin brother Lire and I can finally be together, and be brothers. The one thing we were deprived of when he died in the games.

"Griffin!" Luna screams. But I already close my eyes as a feeling of bliss comes over me and my canon sounds BOOM! And I was dead.

*Max Franklin*

I look at Jakar and Dess as the canon sounds. He nods and we slowly begin to advance on the tributes we've been tracking since the begin. Xander Roe and Julie Andrews. But right before we start to move towards there camp a silver parachute lands at my feet.

"You got sponsored" Jakar looked astonished.

"I guess" I say quietly in reply. He nods and Dess just stares. As I open the large container it has a scythe in it.

"Sick" I say excitedly "can't wait to test it out" Jakar rolls his eyes and Dess juggles her knives approvingly. We approach Julie and Xander's camp; carefully staying hidden. Jakar gave us the signal and we leaped out of the bushes. Before Xander could grab any of his weapons; two knifes hit him in the chest. His eyes widened at a grinnig Dess. Julie was way faster than Xander and had her sword already, swinging wildly at Jakar who was fighting back easily. His sword skills were better then hers. BOOM! Xanders canon sounded. Julie turned away from Jakar and it was her fatal mistake. Instantly he thrust his sword into her chest and she screamed. BOOM that was Julies canon. We didn't waste anytime dawdling and grabbed all their weapons and supplies. There were only 18 of us left 15 more had to die for us too win, in these games. These horrific Hunger Games.

***So how was that chapter? R&R Please!***

**Death Toll**

**Nym O'Neil- District 8**

**Tanya Soaya-District 5**

**Felicia Lotera-District 3**

**Xander Roe-District 6**

**Julie Andrews-District 6**

**Griffin Din-District 7**

**Chapter 5: Day 2: Traders and Fairytales**

*Cadrean Honor*

It's the beginning of day two in the games and already we were down to eighteen. One of the first deaths was little Felicia Lotera, my district partner. I couldn't believe she was dead. I glance into the water and gaze at my reflection. I didn't see the man I was at the reaping, confident, cocky, and determined. I was now a cautious, careful, and patient man. I keep staring in the water to see my face was covered in dried mud; my pale green eyes had dark rings around them, even though they once shone in the sun. My dark hair fell across my eyes and I quickly swiped them away, wanting to be able to see my reflection. I was different, I am different.

*Jerick Orhn*

Wow these two girls were so gullible, that kiss I gave Fretta worked like a charm. I didn't even care about these two. They were just people that would weigh me down. So I devised a plan, I made a pitfall with sharpened sticks in it. This would be good.

"Fretta!" I yell, hoping to bring her and Jen towards the trap. Nothing. Not a sound.

Not a moment later someone screamed. But it wasn't a female scream, it was male. BOOM! I run towards the trap to see which tribute I killed, I gasped. Braxton Ash laid there his mouth wide open and eyes open in terror. I started laughing, I had killed a career. But I moved fast enough to dodge a spear as hit where I had stood only moments before. Ali Fernando stood there grinning. She probably pushed him into the pitfall I figured, wouldn't surprise me at all.

"Damn" I glare "you probably should've died to." Her gaze hardened and I saw her reach for a knife.

"I was hoping to catch Jen and Fretta in that" I continue "but now your stupid friend got caught" She finally let the knife fly from her hands and I dodged it easily.

"But then again you probably wouldn't have anything to fight for; since your family is all gone." I smirk. That remark caused her to turn red, her eyes were like daggers piercing me as she glared.

"I'm going to kill you for that" She glared. Killing was probably a second nature to her. I took a step to realize Fretta and Jen stood there looking pissed. I knocked them over in my attempt to escape and ran deeper into the forest.

*Jen Lillot*

Number 1 on my list of things to do, kill Jerick. That trader was going to die by my hand. I grabbed the spear out of the ground.

"Now Ali," I said calmly "You have two choices, die or run." She started to laugh and walked around the pit. Fretta already pulled out her sword it was a three way fight and if that's what they wanted, that's what they get. I thrust my spear towards Ali but she dodges and grabs the spear. I could already feel my feet lifting off the ground and into the air. But I couldn't fight much longer, Ali was really strong despite her appearance. She dropped me and the spear into Jerick's pit. My eyes opened in terror. I had so much to accomplish in my life. I wanted to get married and have kids. Now I would die and never get to do anything. I don't want to die. I want to live. But in these games that never happens. So many are deprived of life. I was one of them. As I feel the spikes impaling me and my canon sounds with a loud BOOM! I know I'll never get that fairytale ending I wanted.

**Chapter 6: Day 3: Feast of Blood**

*Gemma Fitz*

_Hello last fourteen contestants, report to the cornucopia for a feast of supplies every district has two backpacks full of supplies, unless your district partner has passed. Everyone should come; May the odds ever be in your favor._ The announcements rang in my ears, echoing across the arena. Tanner and I looked at each other, last night the careers had split. Ali and Damien went one way Rain went the opposite way, we had gone the other. I somehow knew Ali was responsible for Braxton's death, when she had just claimed it as an "accident", now I would finally get the chance to kill her in revenge for Braxton. Tanner clasped my hand and I couldn't help but smile. I really loved him, and if I had known we would fall in love I would've never volunteered. We passed through the forest to get to the cornucopia. As we neared the cornucopia I squeezed his hand tighter. I was determined to live and make sure our love does too.

*Tanner Fisc*

I felt Gemma squeeze my hand tighter, I looked at her, her beautiful wavy brown hair matched perfectly with her light brown eyes. I would make sure she survived no matter what. I never wanted to let go of her hands, they were so soft. We approached the cornucopia and hid in some nearby bushes. In front of us was the table stocked with our backpacks.

"If we don't make it back" I began "I want you to know-" Gemma interrupted me and kissed me. I felt like my world had just got a whole lot better.

*Anastasia Moore*

After hearing the announcement we decided to head to the cornucopia, I was scared about this at first but, I got over it. Rye patted my shoulder, he was like a big brother. As we approached the cornucopia we all ran straight for our bags and the fight for our lives began. I had almost approached my backpack when out of nowhere Ali Fernando slammed into me. I felt my shoulder dig into the ground and I jumped back up, I raised my dagger defensivly.

"Don't you know little girls shouldn't play with knives" Ali hissed.

"At least I have a family" I countered stabbing her in the leg with my dagger. She quickly pulled it out and threw it at me, I dodged and pulled out an arrow from my quiver. I aimed my bow and let the arrow fly I heard someone's canon fire BOOM!, but before I could grab another arrow Ali had a whip in her hand, most likely from the cornucopia. She quickly swung the whip and it wrapped around my neck. My eyes widened in horror as she pulled it to the side. The last thing I heard was my canon fire. BOOM!

*Jeremiah Mitlock*

"Anastasia!" I screamed, adrenaline coursing through my veins, as anger rushed through my body. I ran at Damien Serket who didn't expect a short little boy to kill him. He raised his scimitars, but I was ready and already picked up someone's spear the laid on the ground. I twirled it around like a bow staff blocking most of his attacks, until I let my guard down for a moment and he slashed my leg. Not very deep but it sure did sting.

"Time for you to die" I said calmly. I disarmed him and stuck my spear in his chest. BOOM! I don't know what came over me but I wouldn't stop I wanted revenge. I ran at Fretta Scrote feeling sorry for what I was about to do, I launched my spear at her stomach and it flew through their, and she fell to the ground and died. BOOM!

*Dess Reaves*

Damn that Anastasia she had killed Max with one of her arrows. After that I decided it was time to fight. I grabbed three of my throwing knives and ran to the cornucopia where I engaged Luna Delia she had a short sword and twirled it around like it was a baton. But I was way faster, she swung her sword at me and left her side open, I blocked the swing with one of my knives and threw the other two in her chest. The last thing she said was "Win for me, ok?" I nodded. BOOM! Those were last words she ever said.

*Jerick Orhn*

I ran right into the fight brandishing my sword and if any tried to escape I had laid traps before I attacked. I quickly picked my target a small boy brandishing a large scythe and a sword. I ran at him full force, he swung his scythe, I dodged but I didn't see Dess Reaves behind me and I fell into her and Jakar stabbed us both.

"No…" I croaked my mouth full of blood. I had so much to accomplish. BOOM! Dess's canon BOOM! My canon.

*Jakar Masar*

When Jerick fell on Dess I knew it was time to take out the competition, so I stabbed them both. I decided it was time to grab my back pack, Dess's, and Max's. So I ran to the table grabbed mine and ran faster than I ever had before. I looked over my shoulder to see Ebony fighting against Cadrean, I knew the fight was uneven and Cadrean would win but I wouldn't say anything. Instead I turned to face Rain Flemming her cake faced with mud. She raised her dagger, then she lowered it "Alliance?" She asked. I nodded and we both ran into the woods.

*Ebony Dayen*

The sound of my sword made a clang as it hit Cadreans sword.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, tears falling as I disarmed him. I kicked him to the ground when Rye came out of nowhere.

"Hey, sorry about this" He muttered as his pickaxe narrowly missed me. I glared and he smirked. Instead of fighting him I ran to get my backpack. BOOM! I watched as Rye killed Cadrean by stabbing and slashing him multiple times. I didn't have time for this. _Congratulations, Final Eight, Ebony Dayen, Jakar Masar, Jeremiah Mitlock, Rain Flemming, Tanner Fisc, Gemma Fits, Rye Nyquist, Ali Fernando. May the odds ever be in your favor._

_The Feast was held and now were at the final eight sorry everyone for killing your characters; R&R, Also vote for characters to see who wins. The three with the most votes will win._

**Chapter 7: A Broken Angel**

**Broken Angel**

It wasn't fair I shouldn't have been reaped. My parents had just lost my twin brother Jakob, to these games. Now it was my turn. When they called my name, I staggered up to the stage, my

legs felt numb, I could feel everyone staring me down with eyes full of relief that they hadn't been reaped, happiness since they could go home to their families. But that wasn't the case for

me. My Father was an alcoholic and divorced my Mother, he didn't even care what happened to Jakob and I. His heart was gone, replaced by a giant chunk of ice. He watched as I trembled

onstage; probably thinking, _yay no child support for that one! One left. _I watched my Mother sob, holding my petite little sister tightly. I instantly straightened up, I didn't want to be treated like

a weak, pathetic loser. I gazed at the crowd in front of me, my eyes blazing with hatred. I felt anger radiating from me. But then I realized if I acted to strong the careers might decide to kill

me. So I started to cry again, crocidile tears. As they interviewed me I acted like I was so innocent, not wanting to harm anyone, as if I was an Angel. But after the first day in the arena, the

audience knew, I am

a Broken Angel.

**Chapter 8: Gemma and Tanner: Love Hurts**

**Love Hurts**

We want to live; we want our love to live. We want eachother to live but the games won't let that happen. I want him to live because I love him, He want's me to live because he loves me.

I know that we are likely to die, but if he dies. I die, because I don't want to lose him, It'll be like losing part of myself. I know he feels the same way. But these games are different, 3 tributes

can win, I plan to make him one of those three. If not and he loses, I lose. Know I fully grasp that in these games,

Love Hurts.

**Chapter 9: What!**

(Rain Flemming)

It was so unlike me, when I sank my blade through Jakar's chest, he opened his eyes and let out a hiss like shriek at me. So I decapitated him, yet the shriek continued.

"What the hell!" I screamed, jumping away from Jakar's body and I ran through the forest not daring to look behind me.

(Cadrean Honor)

I heard a loud I decided to investigate, and instead ran into Rain.

"Out of my way bitch" I snarled, pulling out my sword. _Boom!_ It wasn't my canon. But another was about to sound, "_All contestants will meet at the cornucopia immediately!"_ The announcer echoed. So instead of engaging Rain I turned around running for the cornucopia. I arrived in about a half an hour later, Rain trailing behind me. The cornucopia wasn't there, nothing was it was an empty clearing except for the seven other contestants. _Welcome, the remainder of you will be participating in one-on-one battles. _I heard some tired groans and felt Rain shift uneasily.

(Ali Fernando)

I looked over at Gemma and Tanner, No matter what I would kill one of them. To crush their love, without that the other would die. I laughed manically, at my own joke. _First round: Rain Flemming vs. Ebony Dayen._

This would be fun, I get to sit back and watch the violence. Yes I was cruel, but I would end my opponents suffering when I won. "Ebony!" Jeremiah shouted running up to her, "Be careful! Rain's tougher than she looks" Rain and Ebony approached one another and a wall shot up between us and them.

**Chapter 10: Round 1: Ebony vs Rain**

(Rain Flemming)

I stepped toward Ebony, edging her to charge me. Instead she stepped back warily as if she was looking for some sort of escape route. That's when the walls shot up. "What the crap!" I yelled. We were surrounded by an eight feet barrier made of rock. Ebony stayed silent, her back edged up against the wall. I never really had met Ebony but still _I had to win_.

"Get ready" I allowed her and she pulled out two swords.

"Lets dance" She smirked. I had two daggers in my hand and threw them at her. One hit her shoulder and she dropped like a rock.

"Pathetic" I sneered pulling out my sword. She looked up wide-eyed and terrified. She was so innocent, barely killed anyone, too bad. I grinned and said "Well I'm sorry it had to end like this but adios."

Instantly she swept her legs out from under her and tripped me. I grunted when I made impact with the hard soil. I jumped back up and realized she hadn't taken my sword. What the hell? Was this girl stupid? I would've taken her sword had it been switched around. But she ran at me and twirled the deadly weapons as though they were ribbons. I had to move extra fast to keep up with her little dance of weapons. When did she get this good? She had a low score in training, I think. Damn it, I was going to die if I didn't get the upper hand soon.

(Ebony Dayen)

I didn't know where this inner strength came from but I embraced it with open arms. My life was full of betrayal, death, and sadness. Two of my best friends died in my district, and the last one could to. But when I won I wouldn't let that happen. Rage flared up inside of me, I danced around Rain slashing and twirling my swords like they were toys. Rain was trying hard to keep up but couldn't. Rain gave up, I could see it in her eyes. Poor girl. I had to try in end it quickly, to save her. I stopped moving and allowed my self to slash her in the neck, as if she knew what I was going to do she smiled peacefully. I swung hard. She didn't scream, she didn't cry, she just died.

The barrier came down and Jeremiah was relieved to see I was okay. He told me I was like his older sister, he relied on me. The announcer spoke again. _The next round, Jeremiah Mitlock vs. Rye Nyquist._

**Chapter 11: Round 2: Jeremiah vs Rye Part 1**

(Jeremiah)

Me against Rye? He betrayed us and they wanted me to fight him? He's good, but not that good. Plus I'd be glad to put some holes in him for Ebony, my only friend besides Anastasia in these games.

"Come on, I'm waiting" He rolled his eyes.

"It's a shame your still alive" I said smugly, stepping into the ring. The earth walls shot up. But I took another step forward when a silver parachute landed at my feet. My mood brightened when I saw what was inside. A staff with, spearheads at each end. There was no way I could lose. I couldn't, I had to win, for Ebony and Anastasia. I attacked like a panther, he was distracted; focusing on the parachute instead of me. I twirled the staff around, striking at him each time his defense lowered. Rye was intelligent and kept his distance, knowing that I wasn't a force to be reckoned with. The match went on like that for awhile, until Rye pulled out some daggers. His aim was spot on, one hitting me in the stomach. I screamed in pain only to be cut off by his laughter.

"Wow you are weak" He snickered kicking me in the stomach. I cringed, and he leaned close preparing to slit my throat. In a minute it would all be over, all this pain, suffering, violence. Maybe that was why Rain let herself get killed. Suddenly I pictured my twin brother Jakob with a spear in his stomach from a career. Anastasia, her giving me that kiss on the train ride. All of their sacrifices for nothing. I closed my eyes ready to die.

**Chapter 12: Fears of All**

*Rye Nyquist*

It was pathetic how he sat in front of me, waiting for death. He was so small and helpless, waiting for the quick slash of my sword. Sniffling and curled up in a ball, he looked defeated. I reached for my sword and unsheathed it. "Time to die" I whispered.

*Jeremiah Mitlock*

I wanted my death to be quick, I knew I would never last in these games no matter what I accomplished, who I killed, and who I allied with. In the end death would come to me.

I waited for the slash that would end my life, but it never came. He was hesitating, the only time I regretted in these games was the time I killed Rye.

He spared me, yet I didn't spare him.

*Rye Nyquist*

I had hesitated, he had noticed. I didn't want kill him but when push comes to shove, oh never mind you get it. But as I raised my sword to kill him, he leaped up and bicycle kicked me, knocking me against the wall. "Dang" I joked "are you on steroids?" I knew he wasn't but it did relieve the tension between us and he cracked one of his now rare smiles that had disappeared after he killed Felicia. But then his mind focused back on the battle. Back on me.

*Jeremiah Mitlock*

I smiled at his joke, then focused on the fight armed only with my throwing knives since I had lost the bow in the feast.

He took a step forward _One, _he stepped forward once more, _Two, _and again. _Three! _I leaped forward somersaulting through the air, two knives hitting the sand in front of him. Crap, any hesitation he had had was gone. He raced at me swinging his sword around like a madman. Finally he cornered me and swung, I ducked and slid between his legs. Trying to grab my knife out of my pocket.

Rye let go of his sword and grabbed his pickaxe walking towards me.

"All that effort and such small results" Rye said practically spitting at me. The words stung and I strained myself from spitting in his face as glowered down at me.

"Death is here for you" Rye said, Swinging at me. "NO!" I yelled leaping away, throwing all of my knives. I heard the metal hitting metal, a groan of pain and it was over.

Rye lay dead in front of me, his face was ashen and twisted in pain. But his eyes seemed…calm, relaxed, almost peaceful if you will. I didn't smile, didn't cry, I had no emotions at that point. All I needed to do was end my pain now, one easy slice across my throat. No…I couldn't, not yet. Ebony needed to win.

As the earthen walls of the arena slid back into the ground Ebony wrapped her arms around me holding me close. She had fallen for Rye, but when he betrayed us she was hurt so bad. Anastasia (when she was alive) had comforted her but to no avail. Now I finally realized what I'd lost in these games. Friends.

*Ali Fernando*

A disappointment that Rye died, especially when it was by Jeremiahs hand, he was just a little kid and Rye should've had won easily. Maybe there's more to this kid than meets the eye.

I glanced over at Gemma and Tanner embracing each other. _Congratulations five remaining contestants, you don't have to fight anymore arena battles. _I breathed out a sigh of relief. _But guess what? you get to fight your old friends. _This should be interesting, instantly I took it back. Nym, Tanya, Luna, Anastasia, Jared, Jen, Rye, and everyone who was killed stood there, there skin still decaying.

There eyes were yellow like a mutt's and they had sharp canine teeth. Standing by them I could feel the hatred and ferocity emanating from them. A good thing is they didn't have any weapons. Bad thing: claws instead of nails.

"Run!" Gemma had broken the silence, causing them to turn and start to sprint towards us.


	2. The End

"Ebony run!" Jeremiah screeched just as the zombie mutts attacked him, there were screams of pain and chunks of zombies flying everywhere. Ebony charged to help Jeremiah but Gemma grabbed her and puller her back.

"Are you stupid?" Gemma was practically shouting at her, but Ebony ignored her and watched as one of her only friends in the game disappear under the zombie mutts flailing claws.

**Ali Fernando**

Wow this was cruel watching Jeremiah be mauled, no not really that kid deserved to die. Especially since he threatened to kill me during training. Little bitch.

I slowly started advancing towards Gemma and Tanner hoping that they hadn't noticed.

"So trying to kill them are you?" It was Ebony's voice behind me, I turned but not fast enough, she shoved her sword through my abdomen. I glance up with pleading eyes begging her not to kill me. But she doesn't buy it and grabs a knife out of her belt. Ebony dragged it lightly across my throat and started walking away. I tried to scream some cusses at her but instead blood spilled out of my mouth. "You..bit.." the words seemed to get caught in my throat and I stumbled and fell lodging the sword through my back and my eyes closed the sounds of the mutts were gone so was everything else.

**Ebony Dayen**

BOOM! That was Jeremiah's cannon…BOOM!That was Ali's… nothing more could upset me. I was a victor in these terrible games. I should feel glad, but truth be told I'm not. In fact I hate being a victor. All those kids lost their lives, not by choice, but by being forced to fight. The fact that upset me more was that I lived and those littler kids didn't. The hover craft came towards and we got on it hoping that it was all over that there would be no more violence for us. The only people who I'm happy for are Gemma and Tanner, yet they hadn't even talked since the games ended. Now they want me to be all cheerful when I go on the victory tour, but how can I be? I'm looking at the parent's whose children I killed.

_**The End**_


End file.
